JAILBREAK
by Shigeyuki Zero
Summary: Eren Jaeger –bocah yang muak dengan kehidupannya di dalam kota yang terisolasi bagai sangkar-.Levi Ackerman –bocah yang lebih tua beberapa tahun darinya- memiliki pemikiran yang sama untuk melarikan diri dari sangkar Namun salah satu dari mereka berdua malah mengingkari janji dan masuk ke kubu pemerintah. "Lihat aku terbang dan kau akan menyesal tetap patuh pada pemerintah."


**JAILBREAK**

Songfict : Jailbreak by Neru ft Mafumafu

Shingeki no Kyojin © Hajime Isayama

This fict © author Shigeyuki

Yak, setelah sekian lama akhirnya author Shigeyuki kembali membawakan fict baruu. Maaf sebelumnya karena fict yg dulu dulu belum bisa diupdate dulu hehe, author keburu lupa ceritanya saking lamanya didiemin. Dan akhirnya malah dapet ide baru dari lagu mafumafu

Yup fict kali ini terinspirasi lagi-lagi dari sebuah lagu. Yg awalnya author dengerin cuma karena suka suara penyanyinya aja, makin kesini makin diperhatiin pvnya, dan ngena deh ke hati. Langsung kebayang karakter yg bakal author pake siapa, dan gimana jalan ceritanya nanti.

Yuk mari dibaca

Fictnya asli terinspirasi dari Jailbreak

Dan ngetik ini pas lagi nungguin laptop diservice *hiks

Warning: OOC, overdose, memusingkan, bahasa ga jelas, typo

Demo

RnR please

|Eren Jaeger –bocah yang muak dengan kehidupannya di dalam kota yang terisolasi bagai sangkar- memikirkan banyak cara untuk bisa kabur dalam sangkar manusia ini. Levi Ackerman –bocah yang lebih tua beberapa tahun darinya- memiliki pemikiran yang sama untuk melarikan diri dari sangkar| Namun saat masa dewasa tiba, salah satu dari mereka berdua malah mengingkari janji dan masuk ke kubu pemerintah, yang sangat jelas menentang siapapun yang berpikir bisa lari dari sangkar ini.| "Lihat aku terbang dan kau akan menyesal tetap patuh pada pemerintah."|| friendship, angst.| songfict

Kota dalam sangkar. Manusia hidup seolah-olah terkepung oleh sebuah sangkar raksasa yang membatasi wilayah mereka tinggal dengan alam luar yang tak terhitung luasnya. Entah sejak kapan sangkar itu ada dan menjadi batas antara hidup dan mati setiap orang. Manusia dibatasi dari keingintahuan mengenai dunia luar. Dan mereka dari lahir sampai saat ini tak pernah tahu diluar sangkar ada apa. Dan hal apa yang menyebabkan pemerintah melarang keras siapapun untuk beranjak meninggalkan 'sangkar' mereka ini.

Banyak pertentangan yang terjadi. Banyak aksi nekat menerobos sangkar dan berakhir dengan ditembak matinya pelaku itu, tanpa pernah berhasil menerobos ke luar. Mungkin dunia ini sudah gila. Ah bukan, orang-orang di kota ini saja yang sudah gila. Mereka begitu takut akan ancaman dari luar, yang bahkan tidak mereka ketahui ancaman itu apa.

Miris.

Eren Jaeger, salah satu dari banyaknya orang nekat yang memikirkan bagaimana cara menerobos sangkar menyebalkan ini. Ia memang masih bocah ingusan, dan kehidupannya yang tidak didampingi orang tua dari kecil membuatnya berpikir lebih kritis dari anak-anak seumurannya. Ia membutuhkan alasan yang logis untuk permasalaham di kota ini.

Bocah yang hidup sendiri, bocah egois pembuat masalah, bocah onar yang kesepian, begitulah orang-orang dewasa menganggapnya. Tapi hey, Eren masih bisa mengurus diri sendiri dan hidup mandiri selama ini, tanpa harus melakukan tindak kejahatan.

Langit senja selalu menjadi latarnya untuk memikirkan hal-hal yang mengganjal pikirannya, termasuk 'sangkar' yang menghalangi pemandangan senjanya. Seperti saat ini, setelah sibuk mengantarkan koran sore, ia merebahkan tubuhnya di salah satu toko yang sudah tutup, memandang langit senja dan burung burung yang beterbangan dengan bebas di luar sangkar.

"Burung.." bisiknya sambil masih mengatur napasnya yang belum teratur.

"Terbang seperti burung dan menerobos sangkar..." gumannya lagi.

Tanpa Eren sadari disampingnya sudah ada seseorang -yang tampaknya lebih tua 1-2 tahunan dengannya- menatapnya dengan tatapan dingin dan sedikit senyuman.

"Menerobos sangkar dan terbang? Ide bagus." Ucap laki-laki berambut kelam itu.

Sontak Eren sedikit terkejut dan langsung mengarahkan pandangannya pada orang yang baru pertama kali dilihatnya itu.

" _Ne_?"

"Kau pasti salah satu orang yang muak tinggal di kota sangkar ini." Lanjutnya menebak-nebak.

"Siapa kau?" Eren tampak waspada.

Mendengar pertanyaan itu, si laki-laki bersurai hitam menoleh. Dengan santai mengulurkan tangannya untuk berjabat tangan.

"Levi."

Walau sedikit ragu, Eren menerima uluran tangan itu. Ia masih menimbang-nimbang anak ini bukan mata-mata dari pemerintahan yang bertugas menangkap siapa saja yang menentang peraturan.

"Aku Eren-"

"Aku sudah tahu. Banyak orang yang membicarakanmu."

"Ah aku tidak tahu kalau aku dibicarakan sampai seperti itu."

"Bukan masalah bukan? Lagipula kau masih sangat muda untuk merasakan kerasnya kehidupan di kota ini."

Eren terdiam. Apa yang dikatakan Levi memang benar. Tahun ini umurnya genap 10 tahun. Di umur seperti ini biasanya anak-anak biasa tengah sibuk bermain dengan anak seusianya, membuat kenakalan kecil dan sedikit melawan perkataan orang tua.

"Sepertinya kau tidak pernah bermain dengan anak-anak seusiamu."

"Aku tidak punya waktu untuk itu."

"Bukan, bukan karena kau tidak punya waktu, tapi karena kau tidak punya teman."

Kembali si bocah _emerald_ terdiam. Perkataan Levi benar lagi. Memang tidak ada yang mau bermain bersamanya. Tidak ada anak yang sepemikiran dengannya dalam bermain. Itulah kenapa sampai sekarang Eren selalu bersikap seolah ia sudah dewasa dan mengerti segalanya, padahal hal itu untuk meutupi rasa kesepiannya tinggal di kota terkutuk ini.

"Aku bisa mengajakmu bermain bersamaku lain kali."

"Aku.. tidak butuh itu."

"Bukankah kau juga sedang memikirkan bagaimana cara melarikan diri dari sangkar ini? Kau memiliki pemikiran yang sama denganku. Aku punya rencana untuk itu. Bagaimana? Kau tertarik?"

Eren tampak berpikir. Sempat ia berpikir untuk menolak. Tapi melihat sorot kelabu Levi yang begitu meyakinkan, Eren sedikit tergugah. Mungkin ia akan benar-benar menemukan cara melarikan diri dari sini. Ditambah, jika diperhatikan dengan seksama, sepertinya Levi berasal dari keluarga yang berada –tampak dari pakaian rapi dan cravat di lehernya-. Jadi sepertinya masalah pembiayaan akan mudah dilakukan.

"Kau bukan mata-mata dari pemerintahan kan?"

"Kau bercanda? Aku akan menceritakan seberapa bencinya aku pada pemerintahan saat kita bertemu lagi nanti. Sekarang aku harus pergi."

Levi bangkit berdiri. Tersenyum angkuh kemudian memberikan sebuah kertas yang ia gulung pada Eren.

"Pelajari itu. Besok siang temui aku di bekas gedung pemerintahan yang dulu."

Ia menunjuk gedung menjulang yang tampak tak terurus lagi. Gedung yang terletak paling ujung bangunan di kota, sehingga merupakan tempat yang tepat untuk merencanakan pemberontakan.

Refleks Eren langsung menerima gulungan itu dan mengangguk menyanggupi rencana pertemuan mereka besok. Levi berlalu meninggalkannya. Saat punggung Levi benar-benar menjauh, Eren membuka gulungan di tangannya. Tampak sebuah denah kota sangkar ini, juga ada kertas lain bergambarkan rangka pesawat. Mata emeraldnya yang cemerlang berbinar terkena cahaya matahari sore, ia tertarik dengan gambar yang tersuguh di kertas itu. Senyuman nampak. Sepertinya bukan hal yang buruk ikut bermain bersama Levi, ia pasti akan menemukan banyak hal yang belum pernah ia lihat. Rekan yang sepemikiran dengannya akhirnya ia temukan. Eren jadi tidak sabar menunggu hari esok.

Eren kecil berlari kencang dengan senyuman yang tersungging di bibirnya. Tujuannya kali ini hanya 1, gedung bekas pemerintahan. Ya, ia akan menemui Levi dan melihat apa yang sedang direncanakan teman barunya itu untuk melarikan diri dari kota ini.

Kakinya yang berhenti berlari dan napasnya yang terengah menjadi tanda bahwa ia sudah sampai sekarang. Pandangannya langsung tertuju pada benda-benda rakitan yang Eren yakini adalah benda yang ada di gulungan kertas dari Levi kemarin. Senyuman tertarik dari bocah itu tidak sirna. Malah mata itu semakin berbinar antusias, layaknya seorang bocah yang menemukan mainan baru.

Melihat itu Levi ikut tersenyum, namun senyumnya adalah senyuman angkuh seperti biasa.

"Dari mana kau mendapatkan ini?" Eren bertanya.

"Aku merancang sendiri pesawat di kertas yang aku berikan padamu, dan aku mencari sendiri bahan dan alat yang aku perlukan."

" _Sugoi ne_.."

"Bukan hal yang sulit bagiku mendapatkannya."

"Ah aku ingat, kau bilang kau akan menceritakan seberapa bencinya kau pada pemerintahan. Aku menunggu untuk itu juga."

Senyuman di wajah Levi sirna. Tampang kelamnya terlihat serius sekarang. Tampak sangat menyeramkan sebenarnya. Tatapan tajamnya membuat siapa saja yang pernah mencari gara-gara padanya akan mengurumkan niatnya dan menangis ketakutan menjauh.

"Ayahku polisi militer."

Satu perkataan itu berhasil membuat Eren membelalakkan matanya. Perasaannya mulai kacau, tentang apa ia akan terus percaya pada Levi atau tidak.

"Dan ibuku salah satu petinggi di pemerintahan."

Eren menenggak ludahnya kali ini.

"Saat aku seumuran denganmu, aku mendapati ayahku tengah berselingkuh dengan suster di sebuah rumah sakit pemerintah. Dan tak lama kemudian, aku juga mendapati ibuku berselingkuh dengan menteri pertahanan. Mereka semua busuk.. semuanya busuk.. aku membencinya."

Eren tak berani untuk bertanya atau menyanggah terlebih dahulu. Ia akan menunggu Levi melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Aku yakin polisi militer dan petinggi lain juga tidak ada bedanya dengan mereka. Bagaimana bisa kota ini tetap bertahan seperti ini dalam genggaman perbuatan bejat dan segala macam monopoli. 2 minggu yang lalu aku dengan kesal meminta ayah dan ibuku untuk membawaku keluar dari kota ini, tentu saja mereka menolak. Saat aku tanya apa alasan yang membuat semua orang tidak boleh keluar dari kota ini, mereka hanya bilang kalau ini semua bukan urusanku yang masih kecil. Aku marah, sampai hari ini aku tidak bicara lagi pada mereka berdua. Aku benci kota ini, pemerintahnya, semua orang yang menghalang-halangi kita dari kebebasan.. aku ingin membuktikan bahwa dengan atau tanpa ijin dari orang-orang itu aku tetap bisa pergi dan mendapat jalan untuk meninggalkan dari kota ini."

Eren bisa tahu bahwa apa yang dikatakan Levi benar adanya. Sangat nampak dari keapalan tangan Levi yang menahan kekesalan. Dan ya.. raut wajah si bocah kelam dari awal mulai berbicara terlihat sangat tidak menyukai topik yang ia bawakan.

Perlahan Levi menarik napasnya, mencoba menenangkan diri sendiri agar tidak terus kesal dan berakhir memukul seseorang. Kemudian ia menutup matanya sejenak dan kembali terlihat tenang, ya setidaknya lebih tenang dari sebelumnya.

"Aku mendapatkan semua benda ini dengan uangku sendiri, kau tidak usah khawatir."

Eren mengangguk kecil. Ia kemudian mendudukkan dirinya di depan benda-benda yang berserakan itu.

"Eren, aku yakin rencana kita nanti akan berhasil. Kita mulai dulu dari membuat versi kecilnya, setelah sukses baru kita membuat yang bisa kita naiki sendiri."

" _Ano_.. Levi, bagaimana kalau ada yang mengetahui rencana kita?"

"Kita tinggal lari."

Senyuman angkuhnya terlihat lagi.

"Sebenarnya jika memang rencana ini akan tercium oleh polisi militer, biar aku saja yang menyerahkan diri. Kau bisa melanjutkan rencananya sampai berhasil."

"Tapi-"

"Sudahlah, anggap saja aku kakakmu jika dalam situasi seperti ini."

Satu perkataan itu berhasil membuat Eren terdiam. Jika ia tidak malu dan tidak memiliki gengsi, mungkin ia akan menunjukkan air mata bahagianya. Pertama ia mendapatkan teman, dan sekarang teman itu mau dianggap sebagai seorang kakak juga. Ya.. Eren yang kesepian tanpa keluarga pasti akan sangat senang mendapat seseorang yang mau ia sebut kakak.

Namun tanpa terisak sedikitpun Eren langsung meminta Levi untuk memulai merakit pesawat mereka. Ini akan sangat menyenangkan baginya. Bermain, dengan hasil 2 kali lipat. Dalam hati ia bersyukur telah bertemu dengan Levi kemarin. Sangat bersyukur.

Sudah seminggu lamanya Eren dan Levi merakit pesawat. Pengerjaannya terbilang lama karena semua benda yang dibutuhkan pada pesawat itu dipikirkan juga efek dan kegunaannya saat dibuat yang lebih besar nanti. Banyak sekali perhitungan yang dibutuhkan. Dan hari ini mereka berdua memutuskan untuk istirahat dulu sejenak, berjalan-jalan di kota yang mengekang mereka itu.

Keduanya tampak lusuh oleh oli dan debu-debu yang didapatkan saat perakitan pesawat. Eren tidak peduli akan hal itu. Berbeda dengan Levi yang sampai saat ini mengelap tangannya dengan sapu tangan dan mencoba menghilangkan noda-noda di pakaiannya yang rapi selama mereka berjalan.

"Kau ingin membeli apa, Eren?" tanya Levi layaknya seorang kakak yang mengajak adiknya untuk membeli makanan.

"Aku ingin kroket. Tapi kali ini aku yang bayar!"

"Memangnya kau punya uang?"

"Aku tidak pernah membantu pembiayaan pembelian bahan, jadi kali ini biar aku yang bayar makanan. Aku tidak mau tahu!" ucap si bocah emerald setengah merajuk.

"Baiklah, terserah."

Mereka berdua menyusuri kota yang terlihat ramai oleh orang-orang yang sibuk pindah mengangkut barang-barang mereka. Beberapa saat lalu memang terjadi keramaian oleh seseorang yang memberikan perintah meninggalkan daerah ini karena kebocoran gas yang sudah menggila.

"Bau gas.." Eren mengeluh.

"Kau tahu, Eren? Jika manusia sering mencium bau bau seperti ini, mereka akan keracunan. Dan akhirnya mati."

"Lalu kenapa-"

"Kau menyadari sesuatu tidak? Daerah ini adalah daerah yang banyak didiami pemberontak dulu, yang aku tahu daerah lain yang juga sama mengalami kebocoran gas alam sudah pemerintah tangani dengan cepat. Tapi di daerah ini, mereka diamkan.. seolah menutup mata dan membiarkan orang-orang daerah ini mati keracunan gas. Itu salah satu kebencianku pada pemerintah."

"Sepertinya orang-orang sini sudah diberi tahu situasinya."

"Ya, gadis gila kenalanku yang memberi tahu mereka."

"He?"

"Lain kali akan ku kenalkan dia padamu."

Eren sedikit kecewa akan kata 'lain kali' yang Levi katakan. Ia juga ingin mengenal orang-orang menakjubkan seperti Levi . dan ia yakin 'gadis' yang dimaksud Levi disini memang memiliki kemampuan menakjubkan.

"Kau mau kroket kan? Kita sudah sampai."

Tanpa Eren sadari ternyata mereka memang sudah berada di tempat membeli kroket. Senyuman sumringan terlihat di wajah Eren. Bocah itu langsung membelinya, tentu sesuai perkataannya sebelum ini, menggunakan uangnya sendiri.

" _Nee_ Eren, kau punya tempat untuk tinggal kan?"

Eren menoleh, sembari memberikan satu kroket pada Levi.

"Tentu saja, meski tidak semewah rumahmu. Ada apa?"

"Tidak, aku hanya berpikir lain kali aku akan berkunjung. Kau harus makan sesuatu yang benar, bukan selalu mengandalkan makanan jalanan yang murah."

"Kau benar-benar seperti kakakku sekarang." Eren tertawa senang.

"Anak kita harus segera dipulihkan dari pengaruh luar, sayang." Ucap seorang wanita elegan dengan rambut kelam.

"Levi bukanlah anak biasa, dia akan mudah memberontak dalam keadaan kota yang seperti ini. Akan sangat sulit menyuruhnya mengikuti jejakku di kepolisian, meski aku iming-imingi posisi penting sekalipun, Kuchel.."

"Kau benar.. Kenny.. tapi, bagaimana kalau kita minta bantuan Grisha? Buat Levi menurut pada apa yang kita katakan."

"Cepat atau lambat, Levi memang harus menurut pada kita."

"Aku tidak mau keingintahuan anak kita malah membawanya pada hukuman mati.."

"Aku tahu.. sepertinya, kita memang harus meminta bantuan Grisha."

"Ya, hipnotis anak itu."

15 hari yang mereka habiskan untuk merakit pesawat akhirnya membuahkan hasil yang sesuai rencana. Kini pesawat sebesar lengan itu siap untuk diuji coba kemampuannya. Dengan senang, Eren dan Levi berlari dari lantai dasar gedung –tempat mereka merakit- menuju lantai 3. Kebetulan lantai 3 gedung ini memiliki bagian yang hancur di bagian dindingnya sehingga cocok untuk menerbangkan pesawat di tangan mereka.

Saat mereka benar-benar sampai di lantai 3, dengan mantap mereka langsung menerbangkan pesawat rancangan mereka. Dan berhasil, pesawat itu dengan gagah membelah langit senja. Senyuman dikedua anak itu tak sirna sedikit pun. Pertanda baik akan muncul? Rencana besar mereka setelah ini akan berhasil juga?

"Levi, aku ketinggalan sesuatu di bawah, tunggu aku disini,"

"Aa sesukamu."

Levi kembali memerhatikan pesawatnya yang terbang menjauh dengan sukses. Sedangkan Eren berlari menuju lantai bawah, membawa sesuatu yang katanya tertinggal.

Pesawatnya semakin tak terlihat. Semakin tidak terlihatnya pesawat itu semakin menampakkan 2 sosok berpakaian hitam di belakang Levi.

Mendapati ada sosok lain –yang ia yakini bukan Eren-, Levi langsung bertanya pada 2 orang itu, tanpa membalikkan tubuhnya.

"Ada perlu apa padaku?"

"Kami diberi perintah untuk membawa anda pulang, Levi- _san_."

"Jika aku tidak mau?"

"Kami akan memaksa."

Sekejap setelah kata-kata orang yang Levi yakini berasal dari kepolisian ini mengatakan hal tersebut, Levi langsung berbalik hendak menyerang mereka berdua dengan sebilah pisau lipat yang selalu ia bawa di saku celananya.

Pisau itu berhasil melukai salah satu dari mereka, namun setelahnya Levi yang mendapat luka itu di tangan kanannya –yang memegang pisau-, alhasil pisau itu terjatuh. Tubuh besar 2 polisi ini memang mengalahkan Levi, membuat ia terdesak sekarang.

"Tch.. kalian akan menyesal karena sudah melukaiku."

"Sayangnya, orangtua anda memperbolehkan kami melakukan ini, bahkan ini."

Dengan cepat salah satu dari mereka menutup mulut Levi dengan sapu tangan. Pergerakan Levi yang ingin memberontak tiba-tiba terhenti dan kehilangan kesadaran.

Merasa tugas mereka sudah hampir selesai, keduanya langsung bergegas membawa tubuh tak sadarkan Levi bersama mereka. Bocah itu tentu akan dibawa pada orang tuanya, entah sampai kapan.

Eren menjatuhkan air minum yang ia bawa. Ia tidak medapati Levi di lantai 3. Yang ia dapati hanyalah bercak darah di lantai, pisau lipat, dan.. topi polisi militer. Alisnya berkerut. Ada yang terjadi saat ia pergi ke bawah tadi. Dan perasaannya mengatakan bahwa ini buruk. Levi menghilang, dan itu semua pasti berhubungan dengan polisi militer dan pemerintahan. Eren ingat satu pesan dari Levi, bahwa jika Levi tertangkap oleh polisi militer, Eren harus tetap maju menjalankan rencana mereka.

Dengan berat hati, bocah itu menahan tangisnya dan melangkah maju, menyimpan pisau lipat yang tergeletak itu di saku bajunya.

"Aku akan tetap melanjutkannya.."

- _8 tahun kemudian_ -

Eren Jaeger kecil sudah tampak lebih dewasa. Tubuhnya yang tinggi dan parasnya yang semakin tampan membuat perhatian orang-orang jika berjalan di kota. Ya, Eren masih terkurung di kota bersangkar itu. Tapi sebenarnya tinggal satu langkah lagi ia bisa melaksanakan rencana kecilnya dulu. Ia tengah mencari penjual bensin di sekitar kota, untuk menjadi bahan bakar pesawat yang sudah ia selesaikan sendiri.

Dengan tatapan angkuh Eren menyusuri setiap toko yang memungkinkan menjual bahan bakar itu. Meski hasilnya selalu nihil. Bahkan di toko yang biasa ia kunjungi untuk membeli bahan bakar seperti biasa pun sedang tidak menyediakannya kali ini.

Sebenarnya Eren masih memiliki 1/3 bahan bakar. Jika ia nekat mungkin ia akan langsung melancarkan aksinya hari ini juga. Namun ia sudah memperhitungkan bahan bakar yang diperlukan seberapa banyak untuk pesawatnya, demi keamanan tentunya.

Jika sedang sendiri berjalan di kota seperti ini, terkadang Eren mengingat masa lalunya bersama teman kecilnya. Sampai sekarang Eren tidak tahu keberadaannya sama sekali. Levi seolah hilang ditelan bumi, disembunyikan kepolisisan militer dan pemerintah. Ah sudahlah, Eren tidak ingin terlarut dalam kesedihan dan kekecewaannya.

Yang terpenting sekarang adalah, tak lama lagi ia akan benar-benar lari dari kota terkutuk ini. Segala hal yang ia benci dari kota ini tidak perlu ia pikirkan lagi, tidak perlu ia saksikan lagi.

Eren berjalan dengan santai, seolah tidak memiliki beban lagi. Sampai ia sadari sesuatu. Ia merasa ada seeorang yang mengiutinya sejak tadi. Ia pikir tadinya orang itu bukan mengikutinya, namun saat jalan semakin sepi Eren semakin yakin bahwa orang itu memiliki urusan dengannya.

Ingin sekali Eren berbalik dan menyerang lebih dulu orang itu, tapi tidak.. lebih baik ia bawa orang itu ke tempat sepi, seperti markas rahasianya, wilayah kekuasaannya.

Levi Ackerman, pria kelam yang genap berusia 20 tahun sekarang. Terlihat lengkap dengan seragam polisi militer disertai topi dan senjata di pinggangnya. Jaket polisi yang lebih menyerupai mantel itu membuatnya tampak gagah dari sisi manapun. Hanya satu yang kurang, matanya tampak lebih kelam daripada 8 tahun lalu.

Ya, ia memang menjadi korban orang tuanya sendiri. Menjadi boneka suruhan yang dijebloskan menjadi polisi militer. Hngga menjadi lulusan terbaik di kepolisian sendiri. Hasilnya, ia sekarang menopang banyak tanggung jawab.

Awalnya Levi memang dihipnotis untuk mau menjalani pelatihan polisi militer sedemikian rupa. Namun sekarang ia tak lagi dihipnotis. Ia memang orang yang sangat bertanggung jawab dengan apa yang diamahkan padanya, meski sebenarnya itu adalah paksaan. Lagipula, dengan posisinya seperti ini, Levi akan mudah merombak kota ini dan memperbaiki setiap hal busuk yang bertebaran di sana-sini. Memasuki sistem dan merubahnya, begitulah.

Setelah bertahun-tahun disuapi berbagai hal mendasar tentang kota dan alasan mengapa orang-orang dilarang meninggalkan kota ini, akhirnya Levi menelan mentah-mentah alasan itu. Dan sekarang, ia adalah orang yang diberi misi untuk menangkap Eren Jaeger, pemberontak yang merencanakan pelarian diri dengan pesawat.

Baiklah, Levi masih ingat dengan jelas bahwa rencana itu adalah rencana milik mereka dulu. Ia tahu betul apa yang akan dilakukan Eren nantinya –setelah pesawat itu jadi. Tapi untuk saat ini, diluar misi, Levi akan mengajak berbicara Eren. Memberinya pengertian dan bahaya yang akan timbul jika Eren terus menjalankan niatnya. Ia akan mencoba berbicara. Jika tidak berhasil, mau tak mau Levi akan menghentikan orang itu dengan paksa. Namun bukan berarti membunuh bocah _emerald_ itu.

Ya.. sebenarnya perubahan jalan yang Levi alami ini bukan keinginannya. Sangat bukan keinginannya. Namun disinilah ia sekarang, mengikuti kemana Eren pergi. Mencari waktu yang tepat untuk berbicara.

Eren berhenti melangkah. Ia berada di markasnya saat ini. Ia tidak sabar ngin melihat siapa orang yang tengah mengikutinya sampai ke tempat ini. Perlahan ia berbalik, dengan senyuman angkuh pada orang yang juga ternyata sudah berdiri tak jauh darinya.

"Apa urusanmu-"

Eren terkaget. Matanya spontan membelalak lebar. Ia tidak mungkin salah lihat. Sosok didepannya ini, sosok dengan seragam polisi militer ini, adalah Levi. Ya, Levi yang ia kenal. Tatapan tajam itu, mata kelabu itu, surai hitam itu, tidak salah lagi. Keringat dingin Eren mengucur. Perasaannya tidak enak.

"Berhentilah menjalankan rencanamu." Ucap Levi serius.

Eren yang masih tampak terkejut segera menguasai dirinya lagi. Ia menyeringai dalam diam.

"Kau bercanda? Sudah sejauh ini aku melangkah dan kau dengan mudahnya menyuruhku berhenti? Lagipula apa hakmu."

Levi terdiam sejenak. Samar, terliaht pula keringat dingin di pelipis pria kelam itu.

"Aku bisa memaksamu." Ucap Levi singkat, sembari mengangkat pistol yang tadinya berada di pinggangnnya. Ia arahkan pistol itu pada Eren, siap membidik –namun bukan ke daerah vital.

Eren merasa terancam, ia rasa perkataan Levi memang benar-benar serius memintanya untuk berhenti. Namun dengan tenang Eren malah melemparkan pisau lipat yang ada di sakunya ke arah Levi.

Melihat itu Levi sedikit menghindar dengan cepat, meski ujung pisau itu berhasil sedikit melukai pipinya. Goresan merah nampak.

Mata kelabu itu tetap fokus melihat lawannya, tampak tajam dan siap bertindak sekecil apapun ancaman yang akan ia terima.

Senyuman angkuh di wajah Eren tak berkurang sedikit pun, malah semakin terlihat yakin dengan apa yang akan ia lakukan setelah ini.

"Lihat aku terbang dan kau akan menyesal tetap patuh pada pemerintah."

Satu ucapan itu mengakhiri percakapan. Karena Eren langsung melesat dengan cepat ke lantai 3, tempat pesawatnya berada. Ya, mau tak mau Eren akan melancarkan aksinya sekarang juga. Jka tidak ia akan berurusan dengan polisi militer dan pemerintah nantinya. Mungkin ia akan dipenggal nantinya jika tertangkap. Tapi persetan dengan semua itu, Eren akan pergi sekarang juga.

Melaihat Eren meninggalkannya, dengan alis berkerut dalam Levi langsung mengejarnya. Ia harus menghentikan aksi Eren bagaimanapun. Karena tak lain ini semua adalah tanggung jawabnya, sebagai orang yang memperkenalkan rencana itu padanya. Ia harus cepat, sebelum semuanya terlambat.

Selama berlari melewati tangga yang dulu mereka taiki bersama juga, kenangan masa kecil itu seolah terputar kembali. Perasaan Levi kini terasa campur aduk. Ia merasa kesal. Kesal akan Eren yang tidak lagi penurut seperti dulu, kesal akan dirinya sendiri yang telah menjerumuskan orang lain dalam rencana gilanya.

Tepat saat Levi sampai di lantai 3, ia melihat Eren sudah menaiki pesawatnya. Sudah siap dengan kacamata pilotnya dan tersenyum angkuh padanya.

"Tunggu!"

Suara mesin pesawat terdengar.

"Berhenti!"

Eren benar-benar menjalankan pesawatnya, melesat dengan cepat, melayang di angkasa.

Angin yang dihasilkan pesawat itu membuat mata Levi tak bisa melihat dengan jelas, ia memicingkan mata dan terus berlari mendekati tempat pesawat tadi lepas landas.

Pesawat itu terbang, membawa serta Eren.

Tepat saat Levi berada di ujung lantai, pesawai itu juga melesat menembus sangkar yang membentang. Mata Levi membelalak, tangan kanannya meraih pesawat yang terlihat kecil itu. Ledakan muncul.

Tepat saat pesawat itu menabrakkan diri pada sangkar, ledakan langsung tercipta. Serpihan tubuh pesawat bertebaran di langit. Dan mata Levi yang masih membelalak itu menyaksikan kaca mata pilot yang Eren kenakan juga ikut terjatuh dari atas sana. Levi jatuh terduduk. Matanya masih menyaksikan kepulan asap itu, kepulan asap yang begitu besar.

"Eren.."

Akhirnya Levi menunduk. Air matanya tak dapat lagi terbendung. Ini semua salahnya. Jika saja ia memberitahu Eren lebih cepat. Jika saja ia bisa membujuk Eren untuk tidak melanjutkan rencananya. Jika saja ia.. tidak melibatkan Eren dalam rencana ini. Semua ini tidak akan terjadi. Tidak akan pernah. Levi mengutuk diri sendiri. Semuanya telah sia-sia. Tak ada artinya.

Mata kelam Levi tampak tidak menunjukkan emosi sedikitpun. Hanya auranya saja yang menunjukkan kesedihan yang ia dapatkan. Ia masih tampak gagah meski dalam kondisi seperti ini. Dengan seragam polisi militer dan setangkai bunga lili yang baru ia simpan di depannya, ia melangkah menjauh, meninggalkan tempat yang tidak akan pernah ia pijak lagi.

Disamping bunga lili yang ia simpan tadi, tergeletak pula kaca mata pilot dan pisau lipat. Tak salah lagi, Levi telah memastikan keberadaan Eren di lokasi ledakan itu. Dan ia tidak menemukan tubuh utuh sama sekali. Tubuh itu sudah berpencar, terbakar. Yang bisa ia bawa hanyalah kaca mata pilot, dan pisau yang sempat melukai wajahnya. Itu saja.

Ia kemudian menyimpan kembali semuanya di lantai 3. Tempat terakhir Eren.

Tanpa emosi. Karena emosinya sudah habis dengan teriakan frustasi sebelumnya.

Tanpa tangisan. Karena tangisnya sudah mengering tertiup angin malam.

Jujur, ia membutuhkan beberapa botol minuman untuk meleburkan ingatannya.

Tubuh tegap itu menghilang di kegelapan malam. Semakin menjauhi gedung bekas pemerintahan yang dulu ia banggakan.

" _Sayonara_.."

Berakhir sudah.

Impian.

Teman.

Kenangan.

Tidak ada lagi yang berarti di kota busuk berbungkus sangkar ini. Tidak akan pernah.

-FIN-

Ya, sudah tamat. Kurang greget ya? Maapin. Kebut sehari nih.. wkwk

Tapi web fanfictionnya error terus kenapa ya? Jadi maapin uploadnya lama, padahal fictnya udah selesai.

Nyaaaa

Author tunggu reviewnya yaaa gaisss

Yang berkenan mangga liat pvnya juga, Jailbreak-mafumafu

Yu aaaah

Sampai jumpa nanti~

Ja neeeee

-Author Shigeyuki-


End file.
